yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs
These are the various clubs that students can join. Canon Clubs Students With No Club/Club Is Unknown (Club 0) These students either have no club, or their club isn't known yet. Students with information in bold font have a crush on Senpai. Martial Arts (Club 1) This is the Martial Arts Club. There are currently eight students in this club. Light Music (Club 2) This is the Light Music Club. There are currently fourteen students in this club. Photography (Club 3) This is the Photography Club. There are eight students in this club. Gardening (Club 4) This is the Gardening Club. There are five students in this club. Computer (Club 5) This is the Computer Club. There are currently eleven students in this club. Sports (Club 6) This is the Sports Club. There are currently nine students in this club. Gaming (Club 7) This is the Gaming Club. There are currently thirteen students in this club. Art The Art Club is a canon club in the game. As of now, there are only two students in the club. Science The Science Club is a fanon club and was a canon club in the game. As of now ,there are no students in the club. The club leader's information will be in bold in the future. It was formerly in the game before the December 2 Update. Sewing This is the Sewing Club. As of now there is only one student in the club. The club leader's information will be in bold. Information This is the Info Club. As of now there are no students in the club. In the future the club leader's information will be in bold. The Faculty (Club 9) This is a club reserved for Akademi High School Staff. There are currently seven staff members,Six teachers and the school nurse. Newspaper This is the Newspaper Club. There are currently four students in this club. The member with bold text is the head of this club. Cooking This is the Cooking Club. There is currently only four students in this club. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Drama This is the Drama Club. There are currently only seven students in this club. Occult This is the Occult Club. There are currently six students in this club. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Student Council This is the Student Council. There are currently only four students in the Student Council. The student with information in bold font is the president of this club. Mia Allen is the fanon vice-president of the Student Council. Fanon Clubs These are clubs made by users of this wiki. Cosplay This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently five students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Underwear Club This is an extremely perverted club located within Inustuto High. There are many members, although most are unknown because they do not flaunt their pervert side in public. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Library Assistance Club This is the Library Assistance Club. There are currently two students in this club. Cheerleading Club This is a fairly new club, with only seven members. They are currently seeking out new members. There is a cheerleading uniform.. REDHUU™ Club The REDHUU™ Club was created in honor of REDHUU. It only has one member as of now. Art Club The Art Club was made by Aubrey-chan and has four members currently. Akai Penki is the club president. Debate Club The Debate Club is a club started by Yoshino Kappukēko and it currently has one member. Yoshino is the club president. Fight Club the first rule is you don't talk about fight club the second rule is you DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB Dance Club The Dance Club is a fan-made club of Akademi High. It is very new and consists of four members. They are currently looking for new members. Cat Club The Cat Club is a club created by Hideko Juro. Since she created it she's the leader Comedy Club The comedy club only has 2 member as for know Category:Clubs Category:Lists Category:Computer Club Category:Gaming Club Category:Gardening Club Category:Important Pages Category:Trolling Club Category:Light Music Club Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Cooking Club Category:Akademi High School Category:Student Council Member Category:Drama Club Category:Occult Club Category:Sports Club Category:Newspaper Club Category:Puella/Puer Magi Club Category:Underwear Club Category:Cheerleading Club Category:REDHUU™ club Category:Art Club Category:Debate Club Category:Library Assistance Club Category:Fight Club Category:Cat Club Category:Dance Club Category:Anime and Manga Club Category:Science Club Category:Comedy Club Category:Kokona Lovers Club Category:Music Club